Loud Justice
by 1049
Summary: This is an Xover of the loud house but this one is where Lincoln is Four years old and Lori, Leni and Luna have powers but there is more than what you might think in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Night time had fallen over Royal woods people where asleep including the most infamous house in Royal woods the loud house but on the roof of there next door neighbors stood a female figure wearing a black skin tight suit with small cat ears and wearing green goggles the female figure looked through a circle window and inside was a makeshift bedroom inside as a dresser with a mirror and a bed inside the bed was a small boy about four years of age with freckles wearing an orange onsie holding a stuff rabbit what stood out about the boy was that his hair was snow white.

The figure jumped of the roof and landed on the Loud's roof and slowly lowers her self to the window and carefully removes the window with cat like claws attached to the suit and enters the window once the figure enters the room she walks to the sleeping toddler and plants a kiss on the right cheek unaware that the door was slowly opening

" Selina" A womans voice causing her to turn around to see a women a little older than her wearing a blue bathrobe and white slippers she had blonde hair blue eye shadow and red lipstick " Rita It's been awhile" Selina said to her " Yeah it has been sometime since you where last here" Rita said to her " I was making some coffee down stairs want to join me?" Rita asked her " Sure I could use a cup " Selina said to her.

Three minutes later

" so if you don't mind me asking what are you doing here?" Rita asked Selina " I came to see him you know that last time I saw him is when i gave you him when he was born" Selina said to Rita " Yeah it's been five years since you gave Lincoln to us" Rita said as she handed Selina a cup of hot coffee " That means he's four I take it?" Selina asked Rita who nodded. Selina let out a sigh " I wish I could look after him myself but with what's been going on the way Bruce is he's better off here" Selina said to Rita "Well your not wrong about that but it's not safe either with My three oldest daughter and three of the friends being with young justice and such you might want to watch yourself" Rita said to her friend " Yeah good point but the one thing I'm mainly worried about if Bruce finds out you know that he would want to take Lincoln under his wing and train him" Selina said to Rita

Rita scoffed at the thought " There's no way I'm going to let him Take away Lincoln you know ever since you brought him here the girls have been happy having a younger brother " Rita said to Selina.

Just as she was about to say something " Mommy " A young male voice said out the two grown women look to see they young boy or Lincoln standing in at the entrance of the dinning room " Lincoln what are you doing up this late?" Rita asked her son " I Had nightmare " Lincoln said to her as he rubbed his eye. Selina sat there and watched him he was so young so innocent she even smiled at the sight

" Mommy who's that?" Lincoln asked while pointing at Selina " Oh this Selina she's a friend of mine from my younger days " Rita said causing Selina to give her a smirk. " Here how about i tuck him into bed" Selina said to Rita who looked "that would be nice" Rita said to her

Selina got up from her chair and walked towards Lincoln and picked him and walked upstairs with the young boy in her arms " so how do you and mommy know eachother?" Lincoln asked her. Selina looked at him with a small smile " we where friends when we where kids but then I Moved away with my family but we still kept in touched with each other no matter what" Selina said to him as she opened the door to his room and gently tucked him into bed " Here you go" Selina said as she grabbed the stuff rabbit

" Bun Bun!" Lincoln said as she grabbed the and handed it to the young boy. She smiled at the sight of him because the last time she saw him was when he was born

" Okay Goodnight Lincoln" Selina said to him as she kissed his forehead and exits the room as Selina closes the door she is silently pushed against the wall " What are you doing here?" A Young female voice as a dagger made of ice The figure that pushed Selina against the wall was a fifteen year old girl With a dark blue pixie cut light blue skin wearing a dark blue unitard that was strapless she had laces on her legs wore gloves that went up to her elbows and cuffs with white fur around the openings.

The was Luna Loud or known to may others as Luna frost " Oh Simple baby sitting" Selina said and the roundhouse kicked Luna out of her way Luna regained her balance and threw a punch with her fist covered in ice Selina dodges and makes a dent in the wall " Not bad kid but also not good" Selina said to her as she punched Luna in the face " Oh Really then try me on for size" Another young female voice said then three green vines came out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around Selina.

" what are you doing here catwoman?" As the second female voice it revealed a girl about sixteen years of age wearing a green nature themed suit with green gloves that reached her elbows This was Leni Loud or know to many as Leni Ivy or Ivy " Oh That's cute even when you not playing hero you still like to play dress up how sweet" Catwoman said before she used her claws to cut through the vines and Kick Leni in the face " Oh know that is Literally a big mistake " a third female voice said as two small fire blast shoot out towards Catwoman.

She turns to see another girl Wearing a black suit with red like boots she had long blonde hair with orange flames on the top and bottom she also wore red gloves this was Lori Loud but many known her As Volcana or Volcan Lori

" Three against one?" Selina asked as she looked at the three " Well as much as I would love to fight all three of you I'm on a tight schedule so bye" Catwoman said as she throws a smoke bomb causing the three to cough " Selina this way" Rita said to her friend

Selina makes her way to Rita who has the front door open " Thanks I'll come back as soon as I can just make sure that Lincoln's safe" Selina said to Rita " Don't worry I will You be safe" Rita said to her Selina nodded and exited the front door. Rita Silently closes the door and looks up the stairs to see all three of her oldest daughters knocked out.

Rita let out a sigh she knew that this was going to lead to some trouble one way or another.

**( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think and this was something that I thought of for a while )**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Lori, Leni Walked down stairs to get there breakfast " So you think we should tell batman about last night I mean he's like totes gonna wanna hear about it?" Leni asked her sister

" Yeah we will but first let's get some food and then wake up Luna" Lori said as the two headed down the stairs " Speaking of which where is Luna I didn't see her in her room last night" Leni said to her " She slept in Lincoln's room last night to make sure that he was okay you know how protective she is about him " Lori said.

In the youngest Loud's room

Lincoln slept soundly unaware that his older sister Luna who was still in her super suit was sleeping next to him with her arms wrapped around him making sure that Selina wouldn't take him away from her. Luna's eyes fluttered open as the sun rays hit her she stretches her arms and yawns she looks down at her sleeping brother and smiles ' He's so innocent' Luna says as she lays down and pulls him on top of her and runs her hand through his white hair.

Luna looks at the clock and see's what time it is " Hey time to wake up little buddy" Luna said to Lincoln. this caused the young man to open his eyes " LULU!" Lincoln shouted as he snuggled up against Luna. The rocker superhero sister smiled at her Little brothers nickname for her " Morning little buddy " Luna said with a smile as she held him closer to her face only to give him a small kiss on the forehead.

" know that your awake lets get down stairs and get some breakfast" Luna said to him " Okay" the little loud said as he jumped out of his bed and waited for Luna. The Rocker/ super hero sister bent down to pick up her brother and carried him out the door through and down the stairs.

Once the two made it to the dinning room they saw the other sisters sitting at the table " Morning everyone !" Lincoln said to them " Morning Lincoln the sisters said " There's my little bundle of joy" Rita said as she grabbed Lincoln from Luna's arm and places him in a booster seat next to Leni and Lori.

The Two sisters smile at there little brother the innocence that he carried with him made there hearts melt " Here you go sport" Lynn Sr. said as he handed him a plate with three pancakes " Yum" Lincoln said causing his sisters to giggle. Just as the young loud was about to eat " Wait a minute little bro Let me cut these up for you first " Lori said as she grabbed the knife and fork and began to cut the young child's food

After cutting the the pancakes she pours syrup on them " Enjoy Lincoln" Lori said and then kisses him on the cheek causing him to smile.

Once Breakfast was done The youngest member of the Loud family was in the living room watching TV he was waiting for one of his sisters to come down and spend sometime with him. But for know he was by himself he was sitting until he heard his stomach growl.

The Young white haired boy looked around to see if any of his other sisters where around once seeing that they weren't around he smiled a little bit and jumps of the couch and walks into the kitchen he grabs a chair from the table and pushes it to the counter he climbs on the counter and opens the cabinet that has three selves on the third self was a jar of cookies.

Lincoln looked around to see that no one was around makes his way up the self the first self he then makes his way up to the second self but for him it was a little bit harder for him as he made his way to the second self the front door open and nine figures walked into the house.

AS Lincoln reaches the top self he fells his grip loosening he struggled to maintain his grip he falls " AHH!" he screamed and closed his eyes waiting for him to hit the floor but feels some catch him he slowly opens his eye to see a teenage boy around Leni's age he had black hair blue eyes wore blue jean and wore black shirt with a Red Superman symbol in the center it was Super boy

" Hi" Lincoln said with a small smile " Why is it that every time we come here I end up catching you from falling off a self to get cookies?" Super boy asked while trying to keep his temper in check " Because where buddys" Lincoln said to Super boy making him sigh. " LINCOLN Your okay Bro!" He heard Luna shout his name as she was heard running down the stairs.

The rocker/ super hero sister rand into the kitchen and saw her friends and super boy holding Lincoln in his arms. " Let me guess cookies?" Luna asked with a small smile " every time when we are here" Super boy said to her as he let the young loud down and he walked towards Luna.

She picked him up and held him close to her " You know if He keeps falling and super boy keeps catching him I might start taking pictures and make a Calendar " Dick Grayson aka robin said to Super boy

" Luna is Lori up stairs ?" A man about Lori's age with red hair and blue eyes asked her this man was Roy Harper AKA Red Arrow " Yeah she's up in her room with Leni doing yoga" Luna said to him. " So uh why are you guys here?" Luna asked them " Batman sent us here and he's not exactly happy that you guys missed this mornings meeting" Robin said to her.

Luna looked nervously at them " Uh Lincoln why don't you go into the living room and watch TV I Need to talk to these guys for a second " Luna said to him " Okay" Lincoln said to her and walks to the living room. " Okay there's something I need to tell you guys and it's important " Luna said to them

The others looked at her with curious and concerned looks " What happened " Aqua lad asked her.

Luna let out a sigh and looked at them " Last night Catwoman was here " Luna said to them.

**( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	3. Chapter 3

Young Justice widen there when Luna had told them what happened the night before " What Happened?" Aqua lad asked her wanting to know what happened " I'm not sure When Me Lori and Leni got home last night I went up stairs to check on Lincoln like I always do and that's when I heard someone inside So I waited to see who it was and when the door opened and That's when Cat woman walked out" Luna said to the her friends

They where stunned to hear this " What was Cat woman doing and why was she in Lincolns room?" Robin asked wanting to know why the criminal was here " I Don't know but the one thing I do know is that I need to keep a closer eye on Lincoln" Luna said as she looked at her younger brother who was watching TV she was worried for the toddler because she cares about him ten times more than her sisters

" Hey where are your mom and dad I haven't seen them Around here lately?" Super boy asked his friend " Oh My pops is at the Restaurant and Mom said she was out meeting and old friend " Luna said to them

Meanwhile at a small cafe

Rita was sitting at a small table drinking a cup of ice tea " Rita?" Selina says surprised as she walked up towards her friend " Selina what are you doing here?" Rita asked her " I was about to ask you the same thing " Selina says and then turns to the waiter " A water please" Selina says the waiter nods and and walks back inside.

Selina sat down right next to her friend " So what are you doing ?" Selina asked Rita " I got a message to come here to talk about something Important" Rita said to her friend " Hmm same here makes me wonder who contacted us" Selina said as she grabbed her Drink from the waiter " Thank you" she said

" Ah good to see you both made it" A voice said one that Selina knew all to well the two friends looked to see a well dressed man with black hair and bark drown eyes " Bruce Wayne what a surprise that your here " Selina says knowing that he was here for a reason.

Bruce Wayne sat in an empty chair that was at the table " Well I'm here on a small business trip " Bruce said to the two women. " I Already know what kind of business your here for and the answer is no" Rita said to Bruce " Same here" Selina said to Bruce.

" I Know you two may not like it but he is my son as well and I have a right to see him" Bruce said with a serious tone " That maybe so but I gave Lincoln to Rita to be safe and keep him away from what goes on in your life " Selina says in a serious tone.

Bruce let out a sigh " I know that but he is my son to" Bruce said this caused Rita to slam her hand on the table getting both of there attention

" Listen here Bruce Lincoln my not be my son Biological but he is still my little boy and I'll be damned if I let you drag him in to your dangerous Life so let me makes myself clear and I say this for Myself and Selina You are to stay away from Lincoln and if you threaten my three girls so help me God I'm gonna shove my foot so fare up your ass you will never be able to sit down for the rest of your life and stare people down ever again do I make my self clear on that yes or no?" Rita asked with seriousness in her voice as her motherly instincts kicked in.

This caused Selina to smile while Bruce let out a sigh " Very well then I'll guess i'll be on my way and don't worry I took care of the bill for you" Bruce said to the two as he got up and walked away

" After all these years you still have Kick your ass attitude huh?" Selina asked with a smile " Well what can I say besides you remember Anthony from when we were kids?" Rita asked her " Oh god how could I forget he smelled Like week old BBQ Ribs and Root beer soda uh that was the worst" Selina said causing Rita to laugh

As the two where catching up Bruce was watching them from a distance and then looked at his phone and dialed a number " Clark It's Bruce I need you and Diana for something" Bruce says

Back at the loud house

the four year old Lincoln was sitting on the couch next to Super boy " so what do you want to watch?" Super boy asked Lincoln even though he would be annoyed the he would stop Lincoln from hitting the floor all the time he looks at Lincoln like a little brother and that's one of the things he likes about Lincoln because he see's Lincoln as a little brother and Lincoln looks at him as his buddy and older brother.

" Hey Little bro Time for your nap" Luna said as she picked up Lincoln " Uh but I'm not tired" Lincoln said not wanting to take a nap " I Know bro but it's for your own good besides if you take your nap you get a cookie as prize" Luna said.

Super boy got up from his spot and looked at Lincoln " Hey Where gonna be here all day so Don't worry " Super said as he ruffled Lincolns Hair this caused the young Loud to smile " Okay" Lincoln said.

Luna smile and then takes Lincoln Upstairs and tucks him into bed " alright have a nice nap bro and Remember Super boy said that he and the others are gonna be here all day ok" Luna said and then kiss the top of Lincoln's head causing him to smile.

Lincoln lays his head down on the pillow and closes his eyes and falls asleep Luna carefully closes the door as she watches her brother. But when she closes the door a large shadow appears on the outside of the window in the room.

**( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think and Also R.I.P Kobe Bryant you where the best player that made the Lakers the best when you played)**


	4. Chapter 4

As the young Loud slept a shadowy figure appeared outside the window.

On the out side was wonder woman she was flying on patrol she in Royal woods until she noticed something she had passed the Loud Family home but noticed there where large armored Figures outside trying to enter the house **" Hurry Open it and retrieve the Boy" **one of the large figures said in a deep voice **" Right away Chieftain " ** One of the other figured said as he held a large like blade and was about to cut a hole " I don't think so" Wonder woman said the armored figures turned to see her Floating above them

**" AHH Kill her While I'll get the boy" **The Chieftain said to the others. The other Armored figures charged Wonder Woman on of them had a large hammer like weapon and swung it at her head. She ducked and round house kicked the armored figure in the head the helmet came off to reveal a Gorilla " Grodd" Wonder woman said in a low tone. Another one of the gorilla charged at her. She jumped in the air and slammed it's face into the ground with the back end of her foot.

The Chieftain was almost done cutting the through the wall until he heard someone clear there voice the Chieftain turned around to see the other knocked out Wonder woman standing in front of him " Your all alone so I'll give you two options one I can let you and you friends go free and never come her again two I throw your friends in a zoo cage and put you behind bars for good so which is it?" Wonder Woman said.

Grodd let out a roar and charged at Wonder Woman got into her fight stance but just before she could fight Grodd hits the floor with a loud thud

Wonder woman stood there with a shocked Look on her face as she notice there was blood coming from the side of his head **" Hehe poor ape should have seen that coming " **A Deep voice she turned to see a figure in all black with a little bit of white on it's chest and face. " Spawn" Wonder woman said to him with an venom in her voice.

**" Whoa easy there I'm here as a friend " **Spawn said to wonder woman as he held a rifle in his hand and on the tip of the rifle was a silencer " Okay say if I believe you then. Why would you help me stop Grodd from taking Lincoln?" wonder woman asked as she reached for he sword. **" Someone new from the underworld put a bounty on the kid Sixty billion in gold" **Spawn said to her " who?" she asked him.

Spawn looked at her **" Don't know But the guy goes by truth or at least that's what people call him and I think I know why?" **spawn said to her. " Who would Lori's Leni's and Luna's little brother I Don't understand he's a sweet kid so why put a high price in him?" Wonder woman asked as flew up to the window and looked to see young Lincoln sound asleep

**" I Did some snooping around and found something interesting"** Spawn said to her. Wonder woman looked at him with a raised eyebrow " What is it exactly that you found?" She asked as him as she flew down towards him **" Turns out Rita loud had a miscarriage five years ago so her and her husband lost he baby"** spawn said wonder woman looked at him with a shock look " What's that's impossible Lori and two other sisters told me that there mother gave birth to a baby boy" Wonder woman said to him.

Spawn looks at her **" Around the same time Five years ago Selina or Cat woman as you know her was pregnant at the same time and guess how's the father" **Spawn said to her Wonder woman " Bruce" Wonder woman said to him

**" That's right After the kid was born she gave dyed the kids a permanent white so the you buddy Bruce wouldn't find him so she gave the kid to an old childhood friend " **Spawn said to her. Wonder woman Began to look at him and then something " The kid is Lincoln isn't it?" Wonder woman asked him. Spawn nodded his head **" When The kid was born selina heard about what happened to Rita and the miscarriage she Gave Lincoln to her she hopped that he would be safe but it looks that didn't last long" **Spawn said to her

Wonder Woman looked at Spawn " Bruce called me and Clark here to royal woods because he said he needed help with something important but he didn't say what it was" Wonder woman said to him. Spawn narrowed his eyes as he looked at the window that was outside of Lincoln's room

**" I can give you one good guess why he called you and super man here "** Spawn said to her. Wonder woman looked at the window and then widen her eyes when she puts the pieces together.

**( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	5. Chapter 5

While Wonder woman was talking to spawn the young Lincoln opened his eyes and looked to see if anyone was around once the cost was clear he jumped out bed and walked towards his dresser and and pulls out a small section of it to reveal a small stockpile of Candy bars.

the young boy licks his lips and grabs the candy and begins to open it and takes a bite out of it as he was enjoying the sweet flavorful sensation he notices a large shadow come through the window. He looks to see wonder woman floating in the air with her arms crossed raising an eyebrow. The young smiled a little bit put the candy bar back in the section of the dresser climbs back in his bed and goes back to sleep.

**" What are you doing?" Spawn** asked her " Just checking on Lincoln turns out he has a stockpile of candy bars in his room " Wonder woman said to him **" Kids prepared to cheat dinner impressive" Spawn** said to her. **" I gotta go know and remember watch out for the kid" Spawn **said to her and the his cloak wrapped around him and then he vanished.

Wonder Woman then walks to the front door and opens the door and is surprised " Wonder Woman what are you doing here?" Robin asked her Everyone else was surprised that a member of the justice league "I was flying over and I saw Gorilla Grodd and his men try to break into the house from the side " Wonder Woman said to them.

" what!?" they all said " don't worry me and spawn dealt with them" Wonder woman said to the young justice members " Wait I thought Spawn a dangerous?" Leni said with a raised eyebrow " He is but without his help it wouldn't have ended well" Wonder Woman said to the Members of young justice.

Ten minutes later

Wonder Woman and the others where placing the knocked out Gorillas into armored transports and the Body of Grodd in a body bag " Thanks for helping me" Wonder Woman said to the others " Nah it's no Big problem " Luna said with a smile " I'm just glad that you where to stop these guys from hurting my Little brother " Luna said with a smile.

" Speaking of which you know that your brother has a secret supply of candy bars in his room" Wonder Woman said with a smirk. Luna face dropped and then she ran back into the house. As she make her way up stairs she hears moving in her Little brother's room a she opens the door she see's Lincoln standing out of bed with a candy bar in his hand.

the young Loud turns his head to see his older sister looking at him " Uh Hi Luna" Lincoln said to his older sister. Luna extends her hand " Hand it over" Luna said to her little brother " Ah but Luna I just wanna eat one" Lincoln whined to his older sisters.

Luna knelled down to her brother's height and placed her hand on his shoulder " I know baby bro but You can't just eat candy all the time okay" Luna said to him. He nodded his little head at her.

" Know where is your stash ?" Luna asked him. This caused him to point at the section of the dresser Luna pulls it out to reveal about fifty candy bars but also a bikin magazine " Uh Baby bro where did you get this?" Luna asked with a stern look on her face.

The young boy looked down " I got when Wally was watching me last week" Lincoln said to his older sister." I See" Luna said. " okay baby bro why don't you head down stairs and watch some TV " Luna said to " YAH!" Lincoln said as he hugged his older sister Luna chuckled a little bit and hugged him back.

**( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	6. Chapter 6

As Little Lincoln was running down stairs Luna followed him while holding the magazine " You wait and watch TV Little bro I gotta go outside and do something okay " Luna said to her little brother " Okay Lulu" Lincoln said as he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV as Luna walked outside.

Luna saw that Wonder Woman was Talking to Red arrow and Lori and the rest of the team " Alright I have to go meet Bruce and Clark and-" Wonder woman stopped when she saw Luna sending a death glare to wally " Luna is something wrong?" Diana asked the teen super hero " Yes something is wrong " Luna said to her and then looked back at Wally.

" So Wally I was talking to Lincoln about his little candy stash and much to my surprise I found this magazine in his dresser and he said he got it last week when you where watching him" Luna said to kid flash as she showed the magazine the Female members of the team widen there eyes in shock and sent death glares at him. " Are you serious you gave a four year old a magazine of women in Bikinis?" Red Arrow said with his arms crossed. " Well it was a reward for him for be having last week" Wally said with a nervous tone.

Lori looked at him with a look that would have light him on fire " You are literally Never ever going to babysit Lincoln again " Lori said to him. " Alright you guys settle this later I have to go " Wonder Woman said to them and then flew off into the sky.

Ten Minutes later

the guys where sitting in the living room while the girls where in the kitchen deciding who would be put in charge of looking after Lincoln " What where you thinking of Getting Lincoln that Magazine in the first place " Robin asked his friend " Hey he didn't seem to mind beside How was I supposed to know that Luna would find?" Kid Flash said to them.

" Uh did you forget that She's Lincoln Guardian " Super boy said to him with his arms crossed " He's gotta point and your carelessness has already done enough Damage especially after are last mission" Aqualad said to Wally.

Just then Lori, Leni Luna, Zartana, Miss Martian Artimes Walk into the living room the girls look at each other and nod there heads " Alright after much consideration We picked Super boy to Babysit Lincoln " Lori said " Wait Why am i Being left in charge of your brother?" Superboy asked the girls with an annoyed tone in his voice

" Because we thought about and he really likes spending time with you" Leni said to him with a smile " Come on it's only one time a week " Artimes said to him. Knowing full well that he wasn't going to win the Argument He sighed in defeat " Alright I'll look after him " He said to them which'd made them all smile " Speaking of which where is Lincoln ?" Robin asked the girls " He's in the dinning we fixed an Ice Cream sunday " Zartana said with a small smile.

Just then the front door opened " Haha of course how could I forget that Halloween" Rita said with a hint of amusement in her voice as she walked in but stopped when she her daughters and team mares there " What Wrong Rita?" Another voice asked that voice belonging to Selina for she to stopped in her tracks when she saw the group of heroes.

**( Sorry if this is short but i hope you like it)**


End file.
